A Perfect Day
by Ruthiexx
Summary: SLASH - H/R - the boys share a perfect day


Perfection.

It was a perfect day, the may sun was rising over the orchard in their back garden.  Harry was looking out of the window at the beautiful picture; the great artist seemed to be painting in the sky.  It was if the very same painter knew what was going to happen today. 

A loud snore took him from his thoughts, he looked over at the clock, it read 7:13, "It's too early for any one sane to be up" a voice said from the bed, followed by a chuckle "Not that your sane though!" the voice finished.  Harry came over to the bed and jumped on top of the voice, which belonged to Harry's best friend and love Ron Weasley.  "Hey! You're up too, so you can't talk!" Harry replied showering Ron with kisses.  

They both laughed, as Harry declared that he would make breakfast, Ron would constantly joke that he would get food poisoning, until Harry began taking cooking lessons from Molly Weasley much to Ron's surprise.  Harry was actually a very competent cook, after years of cooking for the Dursleys he had acquired some skill at it, but it helped to know how to cook wizard style as well.

After they had eaten their "Delicious, as usual" breakfast of pancakes with honey and a glass of apple juice each, Ron went and got dressed as Harry washed up the dishes.  To another person, this routine would seem so very domestic, but to Harry and Ron, and everyone else who knew them, it was the constancy they loved and cherished.  

As Ron came back down he noticed a barn owl sitting on the windowsill, "Post's here" he called letting the owl in, he relieved it of its burden and giving it a few knuts payment, before it took flight again.  

He opened the letter, noting that the seal was from the ministry of magic, which meant it had to be either from his father or from Percy.  It turned out to be the latter, he read as he walked back into the kitchen.  "Who's it from?" Harry asked as Ron finished reading "Percy, says he's got tickets for the next game" They both had asked Percy to reserve them tickets for the next Puddlemere United match so they could see Oliver wood playing, he was now the mainstream keeper for the team, no longer the reserve. 

 "Are you coming to the try out?" Harry asked, today was his tryout for the seeker position for the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favourite team.  "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" he exclaimed happily hugging Harry from behind, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, "Is Sirius coming?" he asked breathing softly on Harry's neck before giving it a quick kiss.  Harry nodded, turning in Ron's embrace and kissing him on the mouth, he didn't know who deepened the kiss, but he didn't mind as the scent of pure Ron ascended over him.  

He broke of, catching his breath; he pulled out of the embrace and fetched his cloak, and his keys, "C'mon then!" Ron hurriedly pulled on his cloak and grabbed Harry's Firebolt, from the rack by the back door, as Harry lit the fireplace with his wand.  Ron chucked in a hand full of Floo powder as he stepped in and shouted "The Kennel".

He appeared in the kitchen fireplace at 'The Kennel', or rather Sirius and Remus' house.  

Harry soon followed; he took out his glasses from his pocket and put them back on, dusting off the soot that had attached its self to his clothes.  Ron held out his hand to pull him up off the floor, where he had landed.  "Hate Floo." He said in disgust, allowing Ron to pull him up.  "Sirius? Remus?" they called out, trying to find out where the pair are. 

 Ron walked over to the back door seeing it ajar, he walked out into their back garden, and he poked his head back into the kitchen and told Harry that they were outside "Weeding the garden!"  The pair walked towards the others.  Only a brown haired man is standing there though, for Sirius is in his dog form, chasing a garden gnome. Seeing Harry behind Remus, Sirius transformed, shouted "Harry!" and practically leaped at his godson! Ron and Remus both laughed as they watched Harry fall backwards from the force of Sirius' leap. "Good to see you too" Harry replied hugging his godfather back.

"You'd never tell he was the godfather would you?" Remus commented on the behaviour of his friend.  "Are you coming to the tryout as well?" Ron asked, trying his hardest not to laugh as Sirius was mercilessly tickling Harry, their playfulness was contagious.  "Yes I think I will, I don't have any work to do, and I haven't seen Harry fly since your third year" Harry managed to avoid being lunged at again by Sirius and scuttled over to Ron, who once again pulled him to his feet. 

"Now you two have stopped acting so immature, we should get going, it's nearly ten thirty!" Remus said quite seriously but he had a twinkle of mischief in his golden eyes.  Remus walked inside the house again picking up a book and a set of keys that he chucked in Sirius' direction, he caught them and led the boys to the car.  They got in and Sirius started the engine, Remus got in the passengers side tucking a bag, which no doubt had food and drink in it, down in front of him.

After a pretty much uneventful journey, they arrived at the stadium, where the canons were holding the try-outs.  As they approached the doors, a man holding a clipboard stooped them from entering, asking them their names "Harry Potter, I was told I could bring family?" the man nodded "Well, that's okay then because they are my family." Ha said giving the man a glare.  He let them in eyeing Sirius with distain; if Sirius noticed it he hid it well.

Ron, Sirius and Remus headed up to the stands as Harry walked towards the captain. "Uh hi I'm Harry Potter." An unexpected shout came from the stands "C'mon Harry!" followed by a wolf whistle from Sirius and Ron, he blushed "Sorry, I'm trying out for seeker."  The captain nodded trying not to stare at Harry's scar, "Well lets see what you can do then".  He let out the snitch, "Wait, wait, okay Go!" he said.  Harry mounted his broom and soared into the air, there was a slight breeze but it was refreshing, within a minute he had spotted the snitch and caught it, he flew back down to the captain.  "Good Potter very Good.  Now again."  

He released the snitch again; Harry waited a few seconds before soaring up again into the sky.  After a few minutes searching for the snitch he heard the familiar whoosh of a Bludger, he ducked quickly avoiding it, and zoomed off in the other direction, a second Bludger appeared and rocketed towards him, it narrowly missed him, by rolling to the side.  He caught sight of the snitch and soared towards it, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed 13 other players fly onto the pitch, 6 in orange robes, and 7 in green, and the referee threw up the Quaffle.  Which was caught easily by a chaser in orange. 

Harry ignored this distraction and continued to fly towards the snitch, as soon as he reached it and stretched out his arm to catch it a Bludger came pelting towards him, he looped around it, but the snitch was gone.  The game continued, until behind one of the goal posts was the snitch, the other seeker hadn't noticed it, so he flew towards it, he stretched out when a familiar drawling voice carried through the air to Harry.  "Can't catch the snitch Potter? Took too many hits by the big bad Bludger?" His fingers curled around the ball, which he held up in triumph.  He soared back down to the ground, where he was enveloped in a three-man hug. 

"I see the weasel is still your side kick then, a criminal and a werewolf, dear me what a group you make." They group turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing leaning on a barrier.  "Draco how simply wonderful to see you!" Ron said rushing over to hug him, doing a wonderful impression of the twins back when Harry found out Percy was head boy! Harry burst out laughing, as Draco staggered backwards blushing scarlet that clashed terribly with his hair.  "What the hell are you doing weasel?" he stuttered.  "Put aside the rivalry, Draco we are equals, get it E Q U A L, you know the same?" Ron said elongating the word equal so he couldn't misunderstand, standing between Harry and Remus.  "Anyway what are you doing here? It's as if. ."  He turned to Harry his eyes wide "He's stalking you!"  "Shut it Weasley" Draco growled, "Ooh make me!" he said doing a little dance. "Ron." Remus laid a hand on his shoulder, Ron looked up "sorry couldn't help myself," he muttered, in return he got a smile from the older man.  

It turned out Draco was also trying out for the seeker position, he had recently quit being an Auror when his mother died.   

"Mind if we stay and watch?" Ron asked, "I promise not to jeer" he added at the warning glance Harry shot him.  "S'pose, where's Granger?" he asked wondering where the third person of the musketeers was.  Harry looked down, at his shoes, his hand unconsciously gripping Ron's.  "She, she died, Wormtail killed her." He answered his voice full of emotion. "I'm sorry," Draco told them, he actually sounded a little upset. "She told us, when she died that, well she forgives you and that we should forgive each other. Those were her last words, she made us promise to tell you." Ron said his brown eyes searching for some kind of recognition in the steel grey ones before him.

"It was the key to killing Voldemort, Harry shouting that he forgave him for killing all those muggles and for the death of all the wizards they had killed, and for the death eaters for doing his bidding, and for the death of his peers, and for the, the death of his parents, but mostly he forgave him, for killing his family and destroying his home, for killing Hagrid and Hermione and Ginny and Dumbledore and even Snape, and destroying parts of Hogwarts." Ron interlaced their fingers, and gently stroked Harry's hand, in a comforting manner. 

Draco took this all in and without any hatred stepped forward and shook Ron's hand, "I'm so sorry," he whispered "I'm sorry for always being a git, she was a brilliant witch who had an open heart." He finished by shaking Harry's, Sirius and Remus' hand, apologizing to each one for the things he had said. 

They stayed and watched Draco try out.  Afterwards the group said their good byes, Harry, Ron and Draco promising to meet up somewhere and talk about what had happened.  Harry spoke to the captain once more before leaving asking when he would find out whether he was or wasn't on the team.

They eventually got back to the kennel and Ron slumped down on the sofa in the living room while Remus and Sirius made some tea.  Harry came and sat down too, snuggling close to Ron, he rested his head on Ron's chest and wrapped his arm around his chest, Ron kissed his hair and then his lips, wiping away the tears. "I miss her." Harry murmured, "we all do." Answered Ron a few tears of his own escaping down his cheeks.

"I know he's gone but I still feel the fear, Hermione would know what to do, or Dumbledore would!" "Shh its okay, just relax, remember what Dumbledore said back in Hagrid's hut in second year, 'I'll never be gone, not as long as people ask for help'.  Well it's kind of like that except they'll never be gone as long as we remember them."  Harry nodded, and kissed Ron, he began to deepen the kiss when Sirius knocked on the door. "You two want some time?" Sirius was a little worried; it was the anniversary of Hermione's death tomorrow, and this was the first show of emotion he had seen from the pair.  "We'll be alright, just give us a minute?" "Okay." Sirius knew what it was like to greave for someone's death, feeling the pain but not being able to cry, he always remembered the day when James and Lily died.

After a few moments composing themselves, they entered the kitchen; Remus gave them both a tentive smile.  They sat down and had tea, talking about everything, seeming to avoid the conversation topic of anniversaries or death.  Soon the late afternoon turned to evening and Remus began to feel the affects of the rising waxing moon, the boys left via Floo powder back to their house.

Once back inside, the kitchen being bathed in golden light, from the setting sun, Harry smiled pulling off his cloak and propping his Firebolt back in the rack by the back door.  Ron came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, kissing his hair, "Hmm," he sighed contently as Harry lent back into the embrace. "There's something I need to show you." Harry whispered, fiddling with Ron's fingers.

Harry pulled Ron outside, he was heading up to the orchard, "Why we going hmfph" Ron started to ask but was cut of by a very eager pair of lips belonging to Harry.  "Close your eyes." Ron did as he was told and felt himself being guided by Harry's warm hands in his own, the sunlight hitting his eyelids made him want to blink, but he kept to Harry's request by keeping his eyes closed. "Okay you can open them now"

Harry said, Ron opened his eyes; the most amazing sight was laid out before him, the essence of perfection. The sun had almost set, the golden red light giving highlights to the blossom trees, a clothe was laid out on the floor as was two glasses and a bottle of what looked like wine.  

Ron turned to Harry, looking into the emerald eyes, a slight rose tinted blush crept across Harry's features, and Ron fell in love all over again. "It's wonderful." He breathed trying to find the words that had left him. He stroked Harry's cheek leaning in for a kiss. 

As the first stars appeared Harry opened the bottle of wine, "What have we got to celebrate?" Ron asked, as it was only on happy occasions that they opened wine,  "This," Harry said linking his hand with Ron's, both smiling happily as they watched a few birds flying home to their nests.  "Ron?" "Yes Harry" "I love you" Ron smiled happily snuggling into Harry, "I love you too", and with that Harry knew that he wanted to spend his life with Ron by his side.  This was his family; he decided it was now or never. "Ron?" "Yes Harry" "Will you marry me?" "Of course I will Harry."  Harry slipped a loop of grass on to Ron's finger.  

They laid there all night watching the stars and kissing, basking in the love that was theirs.  

It really had been the perfect day.


End file.
